Elibe
Elibe (エレブ Erebu, Ereb in the Japanese version) is the fictional continent which serves as the setting of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Elibe mainly consists of 5 countries, the desert peninsula of Missur, the lone isle Valor and the Western Isles. History Founding In the distant past, the dragon tribes shared the continent with humanity and lived separately in peace. Unfortunately, this peace was not slated to last. While the exact details of the war's beginning are lost, it is known that humanity was the initial perpetrator of the war, with the Divine Dragon Tribe choosing to remain neutral throughout the conflict. The Scouring The war, which is better known as The Scouring, broke out thereafter and lasted for generations. During the war, the dragons possessed every possible advantage over the humans, save for one: the ability to efficiently reproduce. In order to gain the upper hand against the numerous humans, the dragons requested the aid of the Divine Dragons, but when they refused to take part, the dragons captured the Divine Dragon girl Idunn and transformed her into the Demon Dragon. They also destroyed Idunn's soul and gave her the ability to spawn War Dragons. Doom drew nigh until man combined their might to forge the legendary weapons. The Legendary Weapons were infused with a special power to destroy nearly any kind of dragon, so they had the power to easily pierce a dragon's iron-hard scales and withstood their attacks. Thus, the Eight Heroes used the weapons against the dragons in The Scouring. The Ending Winter However, there was a side-effect to the eight weapons that neither party expected. The amount of power of the clash between the eight weapons and the dragons was so tremendous that the laws of physics were bent, causing severely erratic disruptions in the seasonal changes of the world's climate and making the land of Elibe horribly imbalanced as a result. In the catastrophe known as the “Ending Winter”, nature balanced the equation by drawing much of the potential magic energy out of the universe, making it difficult for dragons to maintain their colossal forms and forcing them to conserve their power in stones to survive. This was a boon to humans, however, and so they paid the situation little heed at the time, using the Ending Winter as a chance to win the war. Having lost the war to mankind, the dragon tribes fled the world through a portal known as the Dragon's Gate. Those who were unaware of the gate's existence unwittingly remained on the continent, only to be routed by humanity, barring one. The only dragons to remain on the continent were the Divine Dragons and allies who formed the hidden civilization called Arcadia, where humans and dragons cohabited in a desert utopia in peaceful bliss. After the war, the humans found that the weapons were indeed responsible for the calamity, and that their power was too great to be used by mortals. Fearing that the weapons might end the world entirely, the eight legendary weapons were hidden across Elibe when the heroes departed to found their own nations. Each one was hidden in the most difficult places to access, all with deadly traps guarding them. On top of that, Bramimond crafted a magic seal in a place in Bern known as the Shrine of Seals that would prevent the weapons from ever being found. Countries Bern Founded by Hartmut the Hero, leader of the Eight Legends of Elibe, the monarchy of Bern is one of the most powerful military nations, having a large military force. Wyverns are native to this country. It is also the resting place for the Fire Emblem, which serves as Bern's national treasure, and it is also where the Shrine of Seals is located. Hartmut's Divine Weapon, the Royal Blade Eckesachs, as well as the almighty Binding Blade, reside here. Etruria Founded by St. Elimine, one of the Eight Legends, Etruria is one of the largest nations in Elibe and the most advanced civilization, rumored to rival Bern in military strength. The St. Elimine Church is based in this country, the source of the religion mostly popular in Etruria and Bern. Like Bern, it is also ruled by a monarch. The largest city and capital is Aquleia. St. Elimine's Divine Weapon, Aureola the "Pinnacle of Light" and the Saint's Staff reside here. Lycia Founded by Roland the Champion, one of the Eight Legends, Lycia is geographically located in the center of Elibe and is home to every playable lord in both games. It is made up of a federation of numerous territories, each ruled by a powerful Marquess, and those leaders form a council which governs the country. The most powerful territory is Ostia, which leads the council as the ruling territory. Lycia later unifies into one kingdom, if certain conditions are met, after the events of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Roland's Divine Weapon, Durandal the "Blazing Sword", resides here. Ilia Founded by Barigan the Holy Knight, one of the Eight Legends, Ilia is the northern-most nation in Elibe and is described as a snowy and mountainous wasteland which cannot support farming very well. Most people become mercenaries to survive while there are some who become scholars. The largest city and capital is Edessa. Pegasi are native to this country. Barigan's Divine Weapon, Maltet the "Lance of Ice", resides here. Sacae Founded by Hanon the Divine Trooper, one of Eight Legends, Sacae is a vast, open plain country of nomads. There are three main tribes of nomads in Sacae; the Kutolah, the Djute, and the Lorca tribe, although most of the Lorca were killed off before the events of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The largest city and capital is Bulgar. Nomads and Myrmidons hail from this country. Hanon's Divine Weapon, Mulagir the "Gale Bow", resides here. Regions Western Isles Settled by the barbarian clans under Durban the Berserker, one of the Eight Legends, the Western Isles are an archipelago of 3 major islands off the coast of Etruria, mainly colonized by the Etrurians. The largest city and capital is Jutes. It is rich in minerals and resources, although piracy and banditry often occurs in the country. Durban's Divine Weapon, Armads the "Thunder Axe", resides here. Nabata Desert The Nabata desert is located on Missur, a desert peninsula at the southwestern corner of Elibe. It is a desert wasteland, but it is rumoured that a secret village in the desert called Arcadia shelters a coexistence of dragons and humans. Athos the Archsage, one of the Eight Legends, took refuge in the desert after the events of the Scouring. It was here that he met Nergal and discovered Arcadia. His Divine Weapon, Forblaze the "Infernal Element", resides here. Valor Also known as the Dread Isle, Valor is located to the south of Lycia and is home to many mysterious ruins, including the Dragon's Gate. It was here that another of the Eight Legends, Bramimond the Enigma, sacrificed its humanity in order to gain the power of Apocalypse, the "Silencing Darkness," and bested Dragons. This was the original location of Bramimond's Divine Weapon before it was hidden under the Shrine of Seals in Bern with its creator. Territories and locations poly 562 181 535 178 520 182 495 183 485 192 433 197 400 206 389 216 399 225 410 230 410 238 415 244 415 247 424 253 434 258 438 264 451 260 480 267 470 272 467 283 477 293 501 302 511 286 507 271 518 259 505 240 522 243 566 251 567 248 564 241 569 238 567 230 556 220 559 216 554 200 560 202 560 195 573 198 573 193 565 188 Bern poly 215 97 215 103 210 106 204 118 189 126 191 150 198 160 204 163 204 168 212 170 204 181 191 178 187 180 180 178 182 183 189 187 185 193 192 193 202 199 210 202 221 196 232 198 240 208 235 212 223 210 215 214 222 224 229 242 221 240 211 242 210 234 195 224 191 224 188 234 193 243 189 248 201 251 215 264 221 275 229 276 235 273 249 249 303 190 331 181 338 161 379 138 374 121 340 110 307 109 298 126 296 152 289 152 289 137 284 123 276 120 275 113 278 111 275 102 262 118 253 109 247 107 236 111 233 107 225 108 Etruria poly 326 182 343 162 373 146 418 146 450 138 488 119 517 119 550 101 577 101 577 174 568 178 563 173 562 182 533 177 522 181 493 182 488 186 467 183 432 183 411 192 393 183 356 186 Sacae poly 577 80 562 74 539 71 524 40 521 58 511 39 504 44 497 39 485 43 478 34 478 57 473 59 473 64 452 87 448 80 458 64 458 51 467 47 467 41 455 41 444 42 447 37 478 21 465 17 446 21 435 16 437 22 422 26 419 18 422 13 409 19 410 34 395 43 379 34 386 18 370 30 359 41 349 43 341 56 347 57 349 62 341 73 334 72 334 57 328 69 291 80 292 95 289 105 309 105 312 108 358 113 412 111 427 106 446 127 486 111 523 105 Ilia poly 233 275 246 284 250 294 266 291 268 282 261 274 264 268 282 266 308 270 320 257 342 235 346 240 342 248 347 256 346 262 361 264 363 281 376 276 380 268 391 270 396 295 422 310 429 315 426 321 448 337 462 329 437 299 435 286 411 277 410 238 400 225 406 198 403 189 367 195 350 200 330 212 331 199 308 192 283 199 277 214 287 223 261 240 Lycia poly 154 71 155 86 153 107 158 105 169 111 165 115 177 128 181 154 173 158 162 154 159 161 171 166 174 175 170 178 155 175 142 170 136 174 123 174 124 185 111 195 92 221 105 189 117 175 113 171 127 151 122 151 127 142 126 133 118 137 95 159 83 163 79 175 70 177 75 169 102 131 114 125 119 111 130 101 130 94 Western Isles poly 193 91 197 93 204 99 195 107 197 113 191 119 176 112 177 107 174 101 167 101 161 96 161 82 166 89 173 85 181 89 188 85 195 88 Western Isles poly 28 285 62 264 72 264 76 257 74 248 87 235 87 230 79 233 83 211 93 198 100 175 105 167 97 172 71 195 71 205 71 208 64 211 64 215 67 217 65 224 55 229 56 233 40 251 34 273 25 282 Western Isles poly 69 323 77 328 89 334 103 327 119 325 142 332 175 329 200 319 203 325 221 299 233 297 251 281 248 274 221 270 204 248 204 242 193 243 187 251 181 246 147 245 144 252 147 254 141 266 128 269 131 274 99 287 87 296 63 299 56 310 68 315 72 319 Nabata Desert poly 7 320 15 321 19 312 39 309 48 316 44 321 49 329 53 330 61 337 59 340 49 345 43 344 45 341 42 342 36 341 35 347 22 337 18 340 11 334 14 330 8 324 Kafti }} Etymology 'Elibe' is the romanized form of the original version of the continent's name (エレブ or Ereb the Dark Continent). This relates to the Greek 'Erebus', which refers to the Greek underworld. It means 'darkness'. Erebus was also a primordial Greek god who personified darkness. The countries of Elibe seem to be arranged in a manner that evokes the real-world Mediterranean, with Etruria (Italy) on the west, Ilia (Troy) to the northeast, and Lycia (Greece) in the middle. In this way, Nabata Desert would evoke North Africa. The geography can also be interpreted as all of Western Europe, with Etruria (France), Ilia (Scandinavia and Russia), Lycia (Nothern Italy), Bern (Switzerland and Germany). Nabata would mirror Spain, and the Western Isles would mirror the British Isles. Sacae could repersent the Hungarians or the Polish. Caledonia was an old name for modern day Scotland during the Roman Empire era. Hibernia was the name for Ireland, and possibly the origin for the game's island of Fibernia. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Continents